To Flow Like Water
by Prinx
Summary: What if... the cycle of Dragon Slayers were completed in Fairy Tail and a Mage wielding the Lost Magic to Slay a Water Dragon were introduced into their ranks... This is the story of that Mage.


Ah- Hi everyone! After years of just reading from Fanfiction, I finally got the nerve to upload this fanfic of mine! It's rough so I don't expect anyone to go nice on me. But the continuation of this fanfic depends on the reviews so please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (If I did all the couples would be married and have children already. Or at least the guys confess their undying love. *eyes sparkle*)

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, lots of shouting, drunken men, and of course bar brawls.

Then the doors of Fairy Tail creaked open and everyone turned to see a stranger.

A woman with a high braid of midnight blue, stood with a lighter blue silk mask covering the lower portion of her face. Her neck was completely covered by a metal like armor that connected to another piece that literally only covered her chest with designs that one would associate with the ocean. Sapphire-like gems adorn the metal armor and line it as well. She wore a Sapphire studded belt that went dangerously low on her hips. The belt made an X on her hips and thighs with a large Sapphire in the middle and leaving open spots on the sides of her legs. Silk was placed underneath the belt making a tear shaping pointing down behind her but opening in the front. A piece of long Sapphire blue fabric from the middle of the belt that reached her calves was all that covered her from the front. Two Sapphire gems into the shape of tear drops, adorned her hair as hair clips, directly beside her eyes. She carried a piece of long silk with her. This silk was different as it was darker than the rest of the silk she wore and sparkled as if underwater. It flowed loosely, covering her bare back, clipping to wave-like arm bands and then to a pair of thin, sapphire blue bracelets on her wrists. A light blue duffle hung attached to her waist from her belt.

The guild carried on, oblivious of the new comer except for a couple of leering men. The woman was barefoot as she carefully stepped into the guild. The men had hearts in their eyes as they expected for the belt/silk to drop or the metal armor to swing to the side, but to their disappointment, her clothing only teased them, covering everything snugly.

But then…

"Onee-chan!"

The men swiveled their heads towards the sound of the young girl's voice. And the one thought was swirling in their heads. _Wendy?_

Wendy, who was with Lucy and Levy had gotten up and basically flew to the stranger.

The stranger eyes flickered to the owner of the voice and her eyes visibly relaxed and were so full of adoration that the men, Lucy, and Levy knew that she was smiling underneath her mask.

The Sky Dragon Slayer almost literally flew to the woman and hugged her as the woman bent down to catch her.

"Onee-chan! You came! You really came!"

The women could still sense she was still smiling.

"Of course, I promised you didn't I? I would help you and protect you until you grew up."

She ruffled the little girl's hair.

"And that meant I would join whatever guild you decided to be in until then."

Wendy beamed.

Then with a look of determination she grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her towards the bar and Mirajane.

"Mira-nee! You have to allow my Onee-chan to join Fairy Tail!"

Mirajane smiled sadly.

"You know the rules Wendy-chan, only Master is allowed to admit new members and he's out of town."

Wendy's look faltered but for only a second.

"But she's SUPER strong Mira-nee! She's stronger then Natsu-nee and even Gajeel-nee!"

That caught half of the guild's attention.

Said Fire Dragon Slayer was arguing with the Ice Mage with Titania trying to break them apart when they all simultaneously stopped.

The Iron Dragon Slayer had hesitated before downing the rest of his tankard of beer. Lily smirked at his partner's insanely wide grin when he put down the drink.

Mirajane stopped wiping the glass she was holding and worryingly flickered her eyes to the new woman.

Mirajane noticed the new woman had tensed a little but her eyes were calm and she did not turn around at the muted noise. Instead, the woman drew nearer to Wendy as if to shield her.

But Wendy was oblivious to the world and sent the killer blow.

"In fact, I'm willing to bet she's S-Class Mage material and could even beat Erza-nee-san or you!"

This time, Wendy noticed when the entire guild went quiet.

The worry on Mirajane was visible as Wendy slowly turned around to see a tense aura in the air.

"Eep!"

She jumped behind the woman and she hugged Wendy tightly.

Mirajane smiled and tried to fix the atmosphere.

"I think you should come back later, when the Master is back. You can ask him then."

A fist banged a table and Mirajane looked behind the new woman, while the woman turned her head slightly to see a table smoldering and broken in two.

"Yea, right. Like I'd allow such a powerful opponent to run away."

Natsu smiled and pointed at the woman.

"If you are as powerful as Wendy-chan says you are, then I challenge you to a fight! Then when I beat you, Master would have NO CHOICE but to make me into an S-Class Mage!"

Natsu high-fived Happy.

"Aye!"

A chair loudly scraped the floor at the back of the guild.

Everyone turned to Gazille, but he pointedly ignored the Fire Dragon Slayer and instead stared at the woman like a predator.

"Like hell, she's mine."

This time Mirajane worryingly looked at the woman.

"Please, I can take care of this, but you should run away."

Instead the woman asked her a question as she put down her duffle.

"Would you do me a favor?"

Mirajane nodded.

The woman sighed.

"I haven't seen Wendy in a long time, so I'm not about to leave her. But I can't fight and protect her at the same time."

She lifted Wendy and set her down behind the bar next to Mirajane.

"I do not know you, but I can tell you have a kind heart and I don't know who you are trying to fool but I can tell."

She looked Mirajane in the eye.

"You are powerful."

Mirajane wasn't the only one surprised at the woman. But the woman had looked at away and was now ruffling Wendy's hair.

"Please protect her. She's precious to me."

Mirajane noticed the affection in the woman's voice and nodded.

"You have my word."

Wendy looked like she was about to cry.

"Please Onee-chan! I'm sorry!"

The guild thought Wendy was trying to protect the woman.

"Don't hurt them! They're my nakama!"

The guild fell to the floor.

_The heck?!_

The woman's eyes visibly smirked as she leaned against the bar to poke Wendy's nose.

"Fine, Wendy-chan, but you have to promise that you'll stay behind the bar and next to the nice barmaid. Ok?"

Wendy smiled and nodded vigorously.

As Mirajane stood up besides them, she wondered just how powerful this woman is for Wendy, of all people, to say such things.

Natsu got up looking hurt and caught Wendy's eye.

"Wendy-chan~!"

Wendy looked down shamefully.

The Iron Dragon Slayer on the other hand got up scowling.

"Fuck this." With his pride wounded he rushed toward the woman.

The woman had straightened up and turned her head at the curse.

Natsu looked at him furiously.

"Hey!"

But the word lost its meaning as the woman disappeared with a rush of wind.

Natsu reached Gazille's side and they both look incredulously at the space the woman was just moments ago. Their eyes weren't even able to track where she had gone.

Adjusting their eyes, they saw Wendy look upwards, behind them.

The woman chuckled… behind them.

As the male Dragon Slayers swiveled around, they saw, to their amazement, the woman, laying across the second story rail bar, looking down at them.

She yawned and then turned her attention instead to her fingernails. They could see boredness in her eyes.

"Che'. Hatchlings."

Wendy gasped.

"Onee-chan!"

But her voice was lost amidst the growling and dark aura of her brothers.

Both of them looked up with fury in their eyes.

"I'll KILL you!"

The woman used one hand to do a hand-off and landed, standing, with one hand on her hip, on the rail bar.

"I thought so."

Natsu and Gazille took off in a running start, jumped onto a table, and leaped at the woman preparing to punch her into oblivion.

The woman didn't even bother to disappear again. Instead she closed her eyes in concentration and crossed her arms, slowly opening her eyes up to catch their gazes and blew air in front of their faces.

The snarls on the male Dragon Slayers stopped midway jump as they were replaced with looks of surprise.

Their power gone, they crashed onto the tables below.

The guild looked up in awe and fright at the woman. She hadn't even lifted a finger and she made BOTH male Dragon Slayers go down.

The woman lightly jumped down onto a table further away from the crashed men and proceeded to make her way towards Wendy.

She looked up in surprise to see a red headed woman blocking her way.

"Hmph. Good job."

The red headed woman then disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in a suit of armor, wielding a lethal-looking blade.

"My turn."

Her eyes glinted.

"I am Scarlet Ezra, the most powerful woman of Fairy Tail. If what Wendy-san says is true…"

She lifted her blade towards the woman.

"Then fight me."

The other woman sighed, recognizing the name from Wendy's declaration of her power.

"Look, I don't want to cause any more trouble. I just thought I had to subdue those two."

She thumbed at the male Dragon Slayers behind her, who, were painfully getting up.

Erza eyes narrowed in anger.

"My name was included."

Erza took a menacing stance.

"And I have the right to protect my reputation."

She lunged.

The woman sighed.

As Erza neared, the woman jumped backwards, dodging her swing.

Erza and the guild looked on in amazement as the woman dodged all her swings.

Meanwhile, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, her two teammates, and Gray went towards the male Dragons Slayers.

Lucy and Levy bent down to help their dragon when Juvia spoke up.

"Is it just Juvia, or does the strange woman look like flowing water?"

The group looked up to see the woman fluidly dodging all of Erza's strikes, indeed, like she was water. It seemed as though whenever Ezra tried to hit her, the woman would just swish away, like how a sword could try to slice a river, but instead the river would just go around it. She wasn't moving like the wind like Wendy… But flowing like water.

Gazille rubbed his head where he landed.

"What the fuck is she? I couldn't even see her when she disappeared to the second floor."

Jet spoke up.

"She's incredibly fast. I'd like to race her sometime."

Levy looked at her childhood friend in surprise.

"What? But you can break the sound barrier! Are you saying she can be that fast?!"

Jet nodded.

"It's possible. I can tell this isn't her full speed."

Behind the group, Gray sighed.

"That's not all…"

The group looked at him expectantly.

"She hasn't even used magic once."

The fact hit everyone, especially the male Dragon Slayers, in the gut.

It was true; they haven't seen the woman try anything with magic since she arrived.

Ezra on the other hand was getting frustrated.

"Stop running away and fight me!"

Elfman stood up and pumped his fist into the air.

"Like a man!"

Ezra stopped for a moment to glare at Elfman, who was oblivious to her death aura and still grinning like an idiot.

That moment gave the woman enough time to get away, in fact straight to Elfman where she preceded cartwheel in midair above him, gaining his attention. Halfway, she turned to look at Elfman, who promptly lost his grin.

"I'm a woman."

She then finished her cartwheel with a well-placed kick to Elfman's head, sending him flying past Ezra, before Ezra could react, and straight through a wall.

The woman landed neatly on the table Elfman previously occupied.

Ezra was shocked. That kick sent Elfman as such speeds she couldn't respond to it. She slowly turned her head to check the damage done to the guild. A shockwave of damage through the floor and multiple tables lead to a rough Elfman sized hole. She could hear Elfman groaning amongst the rubble but more than that he was… whimpering?

She turned back to the woman. The woman had neatly stepped on Elfman's seat and back onto the floor and a chill shot straight through her. The woman's eyes… They were the eyes of death. She now realized why and how Elfman lost his grin so fast. And she wasn't even looking at her!

Suddenly, the woman's eyes began to glow. She began to make her way to Elfman, slowly lifting up her arm as she went.

The air became heavy, cold. Killer Aura.

Erza snapped out of it and blocked her path, raising her sword into a defensive position.

She had overheard her group talking previously about the woman and it bothered her too.

_She's not using magic, yet she can run and dodge so inhumanly. And she even has a death glare that sent a chill up MY spine. What can she do if she does use her magic?! Like hell. I can't let her kill Elfman._

She tightened her grip and got ready.

"_ONEE-CHAN!_"

A small tornado flew toward the woman. Stopping directly in between her and Ezra, forcing the woman to stop her advance.

Ezra covered her face with her sword against the wind. But the sharp wind made a small cut on her arm.

Ezra flinched and flickered her eyes toward the source.

Wendy was on the bar top reaching her hand out toward the woman.

"Onee-chan! You _PROMISED_!"

A burst of wind flew forth from Wendy's mouth before she can stop it. The wind flew to the woman but she just stayed still, dropping her arm.

The wind caught up to her and sliced her multiple times before dissipating.

Wendy covered her mouth in horror and the tornado also disappeared.

Mirajane put her arms around Wendy. If Elfman could elicit a murderous response from this woman with merely an insult…

She woman slowly looked up at Wendy and Mirajane froze.

Her eyes were full of regret, sadness.

"Forgive me Wendy."

Wendy began tearing up.

"No! I'm sorry Onee-chan! I didn't mean it! I-I just wanted to protect my nakama!"

The woman disappeared in front of Ezra and appeared before Mirajane before either of them knew what happened. She gently wiped Wendy's tears from her cheeks.

"Shh, shh Wendy. I didn't hurt him that badly. A bruise or two but that's it."

Wendy hic-cupped.

"I-I sorry Onee-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The woman pulled Wendy into a hug.

"Yes, yes I know. Besides, it didn't hurt."

Wendy froze and pulled out of the hug. She pouted.

"Onee-chan!"

The woman chuckled.

"That's the Wendy I know."

The guild relaxed. Obviously this woman cared for Wendy but that didn't mean she was dangerous considering she looked like she was going to kill Elfman.

There was a flash of light and Ezra was back to her normal clothing.

"You win."

The guild gasped.

Ezra gave up?... _EZRA gave up?! They didn't even finish their fight!_

"I know a superior mage when I see one. I let my anger blind me before I could recognize it."

The woman stood up and faced her.

"I am at fault there also. Forgive me, if I may have seemed as if I was going to kill your guild mate. I merely wanted… to teach him a lesson. However, you... You are also strong."

Erza looked at her in surprise to see the woman looking down at her with warmth in her eyes.

"I will enjoy watching you become one of the strongest mages one day."

With that compliment, the woman turned back to the Wendy and face Mirajane.

"I shall return later then, as you have suggested. When the master has returned."

"Ho? But I'm right here."

The woman turned her head to see a puny old man sitting cross legged on the bar top nursing a pint of beer.

"Welcome, youngster, to Fairy Tail. How can I help you?"

That's it for now! If you interested in the next chapter please R&R! If I get a couple of reviews I may upload the next chapter soon! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
